Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a nail plate holder and more specifically it relates to a nail plate tool which aids in positioning and installing nail plates in hard-to-reach areas.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Nail plates are commonly used in construction areas to aid in connecting multiple structures such as joists together. By their very nature, nail plates are typically intended to be used in ceiling structures which may be difficult to reach due to height. Often, a ladder is necessary to aid in securing such nail plates into place. The use of a ladder is cumbersome, time-costly, and can lead to injury in many cases.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved nail plate tool which aids in positioning and installing nail plates in hard-to-reach areas.